The Blooming Cherry Blossom Tree
by Pookinalicious
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran haven't talked or seen each other for years, and Sakura's heart is hurting. She doesn't want to remember Syaoran anymore. Then in her dream her wish was granted, but what will happen when Syaoran comes back?
1. The Wish

**Author's Note**

I would just like to say in advance that Sakura's personality might be different from what her original personality was. She will have her original personality, majority of it. Since I will be forwarding to when she will be in High School, her personality will change a little bit. Although as I said before, I will be keeping a lot of her original personality, it just might change a little bit.

**Chapter One: The Wish**

It's has been a few months since Sakura confessed her love for Syaoran. They have been together for a while now, but it seems like the space between them has been growing greatly throughout the months. Syaoran hasn't talked or seen Sakura for quite a long time now, and vise versa. Sakura has been very sad about it more and more lately, as the time kept on passing by. After a year had passed she had given up hope and wanted to forget about it all. As much as she wanted to forget, she couldn't. Sakura loved Syaoran greatly, and her trust was slowly crumbling down to the ground. She was sure enough that he had found someone new.

It wasn't long until Sakura graduated Elementary School, and moved unto Junior High. In her new school Miss Daidouji Tomoyo was sure enough to be there with her, side by side. Not surprisingly enough, a great amount of boys confessed their love for Sakura, but she just turned them down trying as much as she can to not hurt them so much. Even though her outside appearance always seemed so happy, inside she was truly breaking down. As much as Tomoyo or Kero-chan tried to cheer her up, she was still as sad as ever.

Another year had passed and now she was entering her last year of Junior High. By now it seemed like she had amnesia, and had completely forgotten about Syaoran. She had made some very new cool friends, and some guy friends here and there, but she would never go closer than that. She would go out with her friends and go to festivals, or maybe to the beach. She was really in high spirits during her eight grade year. Tomoyo, Kero-Chan, and Yukito was really glad that she was happy once more. As much as it was a mystery how she forgot Syaoran, they didn't want to mention him to ruin her happiness.

Sadly enough one day, all of Sakura's smiles went down the drain. One of the last days of school, some of her friends and Tomoyo were out going shopping after school. Tomoyo and Sakura were around the back corner of a shop looking at some clothes when Takashi and Chiharu came over and started a conversation with them. Surprisingly Syaoran was the next topic they ended up talking about. Immediately after hearing Syaoran's name Tomoyo looked at Sakura.

It all started when Takashi had started talking about where clothes originated. Then after Chiharu pinched his ear and dragged it down he changed the conversation to Syaoran. He simply asked, "Sakura-chan have you talked to Syaoran-kun lately?"

Tomoyo looked over to Sakura and Sakura's face looked shocked, then after regaining herself she gave Takashi-kun a smile and answered, "No not for a long time. I've talk to Meilin-chan, but we don't talk much about him."

Chiharu then asked Miss. Tomoyo wether she invited Meilin-chan for the new play they were doing, and Tomoyo told her she never got to it yet, but she was planning too. Takashi then told Tomoyo that she should invite Syaoran-kun as well. Tomoyo just smiled at Takashi-kun and said maybe. From that moment on Sakura regained all the past memories of Syaoran once more. For the rest of the day she seemed happy, but yet again she was pretty sad inside. Not a lot of her other friends knew about what was going on, or even the fact that she wasn't really herself. Amongst her friends, it was Daidouji Tomoyo who knew wether she was truly sad or happy. After all they have been friends for quite some time now.

After everyone went their seperate ways, Sakura headed home. Touya was cooking dinner, and her father was nowhere in sight. When she entered the kitchen she went over to where her mother's picture was and gave her mother a true smile. She smiled and said, "I'm home okasan." Afterwards she asked her older brother Touya where otosan was, and he said otosan wrote it down on the white board. She looked at it and it said that he was going to be home late.

Once her brother was done cooking he set the food on the table, and the door beel rang. Sakura went over and opened the door and it was Yukito-san. She was surprised and bowed a little, and greeted him good evening. He said good evening as well, and gave Sakura a smile. Afterwards Sakura lead him to the kitchen and asked her brother why he didn't tell her Yukito-san was coming over for dinner. He just simply said he had forgotten to tell her. She glared at him and took her seat.

After dinner was over, and Yukito had went home she started cleaning the dishes. Touya had went into his room and started doing his homework. Once Sakura was done with the dishes, she took the extra desert and went upstairs to her room. At the site of Sakura, Kero-chan quickly asked her if she had brought him some desert. Sakura chan placed the desert on the floor and told him that she was going to go to sleep. Kero-chan asked what was wrong, but she was already knocked out. Kero-chan thought wether it was about Syaoran. He just told himself that he'll ask Tomoyo-chan what was wrong the next day.

When Sakura dozed off to sleep, she had a dream that she was under the cherry blossom tree at the Tsukimine Shrine. She then saw herself under the tree. She asked her other self what was going on. Her other self had said that she was terribly sad, she can't forget the memories of Li Syaoran. Sakura then looked down at the ground with a look of sadness on her face, and she said she can't forget about him either. Sakura then said, "I just wish that all of my memories about him would disappear, so that I can finally forget, and go on with my life."

Sakura's other self asked her, "Is that what you truly wish for?" Sakura then nodded. "Then your wish shall be granted. When you wake up the next morning all of your memories consisting Li Syaoran shall be forever erased from your memories."

Sakura then asked, "But what if I want to remember him again?"

"When the time comes and he arrives in your life once more, you will not remember. Your heart will be the one to decide when you will remember once more. When the day your heart decides that you want to remember him, from that day on when this cherry blossom tree blossoms for the fourth time, you will remember." She answered.

"I don't understand."

"The time when your heart has decided it wants to remember Syaoran once more, you will not instantly remember him again. You will seek this cherry blossom tree at Tsukimine Shrine, but you will not understand why. This tree blossoms and withers away according to the season. You will count how many times this cherry tree withers and blossoms, and once you reach the time when this tree has blossomed for the fourth time you will regain the memory of Li Syaoran after that day has arrived. After this dream, this cherry tree will forever hold on to every memory you have of Syaoran until your heart finally decides when it wants to remember once more."

After Sakura finally understood she nodded at her other self, and looked at the cherry blossom tree at Tsukimine Shrine and closed her eyes. She was finally going to forget.

**Author's Note**

Chapter Two has been published! Make sure to read Chapter Two, Syaoran Returns.


	2. Syaoran Returns

"Hello this is Sakura speaking, may I ask who's calling?" Sakura asked answering the phone.

"Hello Sakura this is Meilin." Meilin answered on the other line of the phone. She was still back at Hong Kong running around her house packing her clothes in a big suitcase. Meilin was getting ready to go on vacation. Everyone in Hong Kong was already in their summer vacation, and so was Japan. Once the next year comes around she would be in High School, same as Sakura and Miss Daidouji.

"Hello Meilin how are you?" Sakura asked.

"I'm alright. Actually I'm getting ready to go on vacation."

"That's great! My family and Yukito-san are going back to my grandpa's summer home for vacation as well." She told her.

"I'm sure you'll enjoy your vacation. As for me I'm going back to Japan. I can't possibly miss your play that I've heard so much about."

"Did Tomoyo-chan invite you?"

"Mhm. You know what else? I'm staying in Japan for high school as well."

"That's great. Then that means we'll be seeing quite a lot of each other."

"That's right."

"Well I'm sorry to cut this conversation short, but I need to go Meilin-chan. My brother told me I need to pack." Sakura informed her.

"I guess I'll leave you to it then. See you soon."

"Bye Meilin." Sakura said hanging up the phone.

Back in Hong Kong Meilin hanged up the phone and looked at Syaoran, and shook her head. Both of them had been packing for this vacation for quite a few days. Syaoran, well he had been done packing the day his mother finally let him go back to Japan for high school. He had been waiting for this day long enough. He hasn't seen or talked to Sakura for about two years now, and he's been waiting for this day long enough. After Meilin talked on the phone with Sakura, she went back to her packing and avoided Syaoran's gaze.

Syaoran was sitting on the couch in Meilin's room with a disappointed look on his face. "She didn't ask about me at all?" He asked her for about the millionth time, for the past two years.

"I'm really sorry Syaoran, but she never asks about you." Meilin told him once more, still avoiding his gaze.

"Even when you e-mail each other?" He asked.

"Not at all, and Miss Daidouji reassured me that she wasn't going out with anyone."

"Of course she wouldn't be, she's going out with me."

"Although she told me that she never even talked about you the past two years." Meilin told him finally looking up.

Syaoran looked like he was shot by a gun right at his heart, he was hurt. He then asked Meilin wether she had received amnesia of some sort, and she said no, not at all. He was hurt so badly. If she wasn't going with someone else, and she never mentions him anymore. What was going on with her? Did she forget about him? So many questions were running through his head. He still loved her, and almost three years ago she said she loved him as well, but what is going on?

Minutes and minutes later Meilin was finally done packing and Syaoran was still at the couch thinking. To make things much better for Syaoran, Ayame came into Meilin's room and hugged Syaoran like the world was going to end. Ayame was Meilin's new neighboor, and to simply put it, a new girl who loves Syaoran. Once Ayame saw Syaoran, she immediately knew she wanted Syaoran to be hers. Syaoran was so nice enough to not mention Sakura to her, plus he didn't know wether they were still together or not, but he was sure to clear it up with Sakura once he was back at Japan.

Syaoran was trying so much to tell Ayame that he couldn't breathe, and he wanted her off of him. Meilin was nice enough to tell Ayame that she thinks Syaoran can't breathe, and Ayame let go of him. Syaoran asked Ayame why she was at Meilin's house, and she told him that her mother let her go to Japan with Meilin and Syaoran. Meilin and Syaoran went wide eyed and speechless, but Ayame just continued. Ayame also mentioned that she was going to high school with them, and won't come back until Syaoran and Meilin went back as well. Things just got worst for Syaoran.

The next few things that happened just couldn't be helped anymore. Sure enough Meilin and Syaoran went back to Japan to their old home, along with Ayame. That afternoon Meilin went to Miss Dadouji's to learn about what was going on with Sakura, and Syaoran was left with Ayame. When Meilin returned that evening she brought back with her Miss Dadouji for dinner, who brought Sakura with her. When Syaoran saw Sakura he was shocked, he can't believe she was there infront of him. The first thing he did was say hello to Tomoyo, and Tomoyo greeted him hello as well.

Then after, Syaoran walked infront of Sakura and said hello to her. Sakura looked at Syaoran and tilted her head to the right slightly, stretched her hand out and said, "Hello. I'm Sakura who are you?"


	3. The Forgotten Love

Then after, Syaoran walked in front of Sakura and said hello to her. Sakura looked at Syaoran and tilted her head to the right slightly, stretched her hand out and said, "Hello. I'm Sakura who are you?"

Syaoran was shocked at first, not sure of what had just happened, but after he ragained himself he laughed and told Sakura, "Really funny Sakura. Come on I've come back for you, I can't really take jokes right now."

Sakura straightened herself, unsure of what to tell him. She honestly doesn't know the person standing in front of him, but her heart sure felt strange. She looked down at her heart, and moved her right hand on top of it and looked up at him. "I'm really sorry, but you're probably mistaking me for someone else. I honestly don't know who you are." She plainly told him.

So this was what Miss Daidouji was talking about, Syaoran thought. He wasn't sure of what was going on, but it really does seem like she doesn't know him anymore. Deep inside him, it feels like he just died, but his body was just moving on its own. What was he going to do with Sakura? He still loved her as much as ever, but she doesn't remember him. He thought to himself, I'm just going to have to start over again, and have her fall in love with me once more. As much as it hurt, he tried to smile and stretched out his hand to Sakura, "I'm really sorry for the misunderstanding. I'm Li Syaoran."

While Sakura and Syaoran were talking, somewhere else in the same room Ayame was meeting Tomoyo. She had asked about who was that girl Syaoran was talking to, and Tomoyo told her that it was Kinomoto Sakura. Then after that question was answered she had asked wether they were together or not, because it seems like Sakura doesn't remember Syaoran. Tomoyo then explained to Ayame what was happening. Everything about how Syaoran and Sakura finally went out, then Syaoran left for Hong Kong. About Sakura getting hurt, then out of nowhere decides to forget about him, and never talk about him again. Then up to this point where Syaoran and Meilin returns, and she still doesn't remember him. Ayame was shocked, there was so much drama in these two people's lives. Although, as much as she was acting her little angel self, she just wanted to be aware of what was going on so it would be easier for her to get Syaoran from Sakura.

After that evening, the next day wasn't any better than the day before. The whole gang, Tomoyo, Sakura, Meilin, Syaoran and of course Ayame decided to go out somewhere. Syaoran had wanted to visit specific places with Sakura, but Tomoyo wanted to be there just to make sure Sakura would be al right. Meilin, of course wanted to comfort Syaoran with everything that is going on with Sakura, besides if Tomoyo and her were one of the many reasons they ended up together, she wants to see if they could do it again. Then Ayame decided to follow Syaoran, and to find out more about Sakura and Syaoran's past together.

Once the whole gang had met up at Tsukimine Shrine, Syaoran had asked Sakura if she would go with him somewhere. Sakura looked over at Syaoran unsure of what to say, and decided to go with him. He guided her over somewhere, but once he looked behind him she wasn't there anymore. He panicked a little and started calling out her name, but she just appeared behind the cherry blossom tree and told him that she was there. Syaoran sighed in relief and walked over to her. He asked her if she was al right, and she nodded. She told him that she's been here before, but it's just weird that the tree seems to feel different to her. Like there was something else to this tree. Syaoran looked at Sakura then to the tree, and thought that this tree represented many people's memories. This tree is a very powerful tree. Syaoran then thought that this tree might possibly have something to do with Sakura's memories.

"Sakura, do you mind me asking what you feel when you look at this tree?" He simple asked her.

Sakura looked from the tree to Syaoran, and back to the tree and told him, "I'm not really sure, but I feel warmth, different from the times when I came here. It feels warmer, and I feel as if I'm safe if I stayed here. I feel that if it were a person, I could just fall in love." She told him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura intently, very concerned about her answer. He tried to start telling her something, but Ayame had jumped on his back hugging him tightly. "Syaoran you left me. I missed you. I was so lonely. Tomoyo-san and Meilin-chan had started talking about things I couldn't understand, so I left and started looking for you." Ayame told him with an angelic smile on her face.

"I'm sorry Ayame, I needed to be with Sakura just to make sure she wouldn't wonder off on her own." Syaoran told Ayame with a slight look of disturbed look on his face.

After they visited the Tsukimine Shrine, Syaoran asked the group wether they could stop by the new theme park where Eriol used to live. The group agreed and they went on their way. Once they arrived at the theme park Syaoran asked Sakura if he could go with him somewhere, and she nodded. He leaded the group with Ayame holding his hand, with Sakura next to him. They walked over to the clock tower and inside it up the stairs. Once they went far enough, according to Syaoran, they stopped and Syaoran looked over to Sakura and asked her wether she remembered anything about this tower. Sakura told him that she does. Syaoran then asked her wether she remembered a time when she tried to capture the sealed clow card? Sakura was shocked and asked him wether he knew about Clow Cards, and he told her that he was a descendant of Clow's family. Sakura was surprised, but she just smiled at him told him that, that was the only memory of this place that she had.

Syaoran was hurt then and there. He once more felt like he was stabbed with a knife right through his heart. This was the very place that Sakura had finally confessed her love for him. The time when they started going out. One of the best days of his life, was completely forgotten by the very person he loved the most. Sakura had completely forgotten her love for him, and it was hurting Syaoran more and more.


	4. New Love: Sakura

**Author's Note:**

When I say one Cherry Blossom later it means that the cherry blossom tree at Tsukimine Shrine withered and bloomed once already. So that means Sakura just needs for that tree to bloom three more times until she remembers Syaoran again.

**Chapter Four: New Love: Sakura**

After one Cherry Blossom later.

Sakura was now a sophomore in her brother's old high school eating lunch. Meilin, Syaoran, Ayame and Tomoyo were there with her as well. After they settled down Sakura was sitting with Meilin and Tomoyo next to her, while Syaoran and Ayame were across them eating together. After a few minutes later Takai Yasashiku walked up to them and asked if he may have a word with Sakura. Yasashiku had become great friends with Sakura since she entered high school, Yasashiku was a year ahead of her. They have gotten closer throughout the year.

After Meilin looked over from Yasashiku to Syaoran, she saw Syaoran glaring at Yasashiku already. Sakura nodded and stood up walking over to Yasashiku. They were at least five yards away from the group, and Syaoran was irritated by this. Once they were a great distance away Yasashiku looked at Sakura and asked her, "Can you go out with Syaoran? He really cares for you." Yeah right, only Syaoran wished that was what had happened. What Yasashiku asked Sakura was, "Sakura I know we've only met each other last year, but I know for sure that I know you enough to ask you this question. Will you be mine?"

Sakura was shocked, Yasashiku was asking her to be his. Sakura thought about it for a little bit, and looked down. She liked Yasashiku a lot, but this was new to her. She wanted to say yes so badly, but what would happen if he broke her heart, she didn't want that to happen. Yasashiku pulled her chin up and told her that if she was scared that he was going to hurt her, he would never do that to her. She smiled up at him and trusted him enough, and decided to say yes. She would love to go out with him. He then hugged her and she did too.

Syaoran was getting ready to get up, but Ayame just pulled him down telling him to leave the love birds alone. Surprisingly, Ayame was strong enough to hold him down while Syaoran was trying to get away from her. Yasashiku gave Sakura a small kiss on her forehead and said he would see her after school. She nodded and walked back to her friends. Without hesitating Syaoran asked Sakura in an aggresive tone what had happened. Sakura answered with a big smile on her face telling her friends that Yasashiku had asked Sakura to be his. Syaoran stood up angry and asked her yelling, what she had said. Sakura moved back a little bit shocked, "I told him yes. Why are you so mad Syaoran?"

"Why am I mad? Sakura you're going out with a guy you beraly knew! I'm just concerned here for you, don't you think a friend should be concerned about who you go out with. Especially when it's Takai!" Syaoran exclaimed at Sakura.

Meilin interrupted before Sakura could yell back at Syaoran. Meilin pulled Syaoran aside yards away, "Syaoran what do you think you're doing! You can't yell at Sakura for something she doesn't know!"

"What am I doing! I'm yeling at Sakura! She's going out with someone else when clearly we're still going out! I never dumped her, and she never dumped me! She just forgot me!" Syaoran yelled at Meilin.

"We can't do anything about it Syaoran. We're doing the best that we can, the only thing we can do is wait. She just doesn't know what she's doing." Meiling told him calmly. "I can't really say I know how you feel Syaoran, but you need to try and understand what kind of situation Sakura is in. Honestly Syaoran, if she remembered you do you think she would go out with someone else? Of course not. You two love each other."

"What do you want me to do? Be excited for her that she's going out with Yasashiku! I would rather go back to Hong Kong."

"At least don't yell at her!"

Syaoran looked at Meilin, and his face looked calmer than it did minutes ago. Syaoran plopped his head on Meilin's shoulder and stood there like that. Meilin then patted Syaoran back and told him that it will be okay, and that they are trying their best to figure out what's wrong. The two of them stood there for a little while trying to calm down. Once they were calm the two of them walked back to where everybody else was and Syaoran said sorry to Sakura for yelling at her. Sakura forgave Syaoran and gave him a hug, and said it was okay, and thank you for being concerned about her. Syaoran then hugged her back, having flashbacks of moments when they had hugged. He then promised to himself that he will wait for Sakura, and have her back.


	5. Surprise!

**Author's Note**

In the beginning after I said "One Cherry Blossom Later" it now means that the Cherry Blossoms Tree at Tsukimine Shrine has bloomed two times already. So just to make sure you guys understand. Since in my last chapter I wrote "One Cherry Blossom Later" then I am writing it again it actually means two. So mhm. Have fun with your reading.

**Chapter Five: Surprise!**

One Cherry Blossom Later.

This year everyone were starting out the year as juniors in high school and everything has been going great for everybody. Dadouji Tomoyo has been singing as beautifully as ever, and now she's the president of the choir club. Tonight, they are actually going to one of Miss. Daidouji's choir presentation. Then Meilin joined the martial arts team, and also joined the kendo team. She just finished number one in her passed tournament. Ayame, well she's the president of the theatre club. She's such a talented actress. Yasashiku, well he's still going out with Sakura, and they ended up being such a great couple. Well, besides Yasashiku and Sakura going out, Yasashiku was actually captain of the soccer team. Then Sakura on the other hand finished number one in a team that she's in, the track team. Sakura was still a great runner, and Syaoran was still right behind her.

Speaking of Syaoran, something new has come up for him as well. While everyone was getting ready to go and watch Tomoyo, Ayame pulled Syaoran aside and told everyone that they'll catch up soon enough. Syaoran just listened for what she had to say, and didn't fight it. Ayame swayed forward and backwards looking down at the ground blushing. "Syaoran, I wanted to ask you something." She told him. It was pretty obvious that she wanted to ask him something, wasn't she the one who dragged him aside?

Syaoran wasn't really sure what was going on. Ayame and Syaoran did get closer throughout the years, since they first met. She was practically the new Meilin, except Ayame liked Syaoran and Meilin didn't. Ayame was actually such a nice girl, to Syaoran. She was really sweet. Sometimes Ayame kind of reminded Syaoran of what Sakura used to be, before she forgot him. Ayame was really sweet, she loved her friends, and she was shy around the people she liked. Ayame also reminded Syaoran of how she loved Syaoran.

All of this became clear once Ayame asked the question. If he would like to take her as his girlfriend. He wasn't really surprised that she had asked her, he kind of saw it coming, just not now. Ayame then told him that if he wanted to say no it was okay, she knew that he still liked Sakura even though she was going out with Yasashiku. Syaoran was a bit taken about how she had told him that, and he rested his hands on her shoulder and told her that he would love to have her as his girlfriend. Ayame was really surprised and asked him wether he was sure he wanted to say yes, and he nodded. It wasn't like Ayame wasn't glad that he had said yes, but it was just so surprising to her. Syaoran was actually surprised as well, he had said yes to Ayame. Didn't he love Sakura? Of course Syaoran still loved Sakura, but he just felt like a new love had come in. He felt like he liked Ayame, more than he thought.

After they were done hugging for some time, they sat down next to the group and watched the choir sing. The chour had sugn such a wonderful song, The Hallelujah Chorus. It was such a wonderful piece, although it was in english. It shouldn't have been so hard since they were learning english in school. Once they were done watching Tomoyo they decided to go and visit Tsukimine Shrine since Sakura insisted on going. The whole time they were there Sakura watched the cherry blossom tree, deep down inside her she felt like she knew this tree, like it was a person. Like there is a piece of memory laying inside it that she knew for such a long time. Something that she couldn't explain on her own, like it was just it is.

After watching Sakura for a while Yasashiku walked over to her and asked her wether everything was alright. She nodded and gave him a smile. "When you nod and smile like that, I can't really trust you." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked him puzzled.

"Well we all know that you tend to hide things from people to assure them that you're alright, yet you're not."

"Oh."

"Yes. All I'm trying to get to is that you can trust me. I want you to tell me things." Yasashiku assured her wrapping his arms around her waist.

Sakura smiled and nodded once more holding him tight in a hug. Yasashiku and Sakura had been going out for a whole year now, and they still haven't kissed yet, at least not on the lips. Although, now Sakura lost her first kiss to the person she wasn't planning on losing it to, at least when she still remembered Syaoran. It all happened like this. Sakura and Yasashiku were in a deep embrace, then Sakura looked up at him and smiled, then Yasashiku moved in and Sakura did as well, they then both closed their eyes and layed their lips on the other. It was such a romantic kiss, it wasn't intimate though, yet it was cute. To make it perfect, it wasn't so intence, it was just a soft kiss to start a path that was new to both lovers. A path leading to a more romantic relationship between the two. Don't forget the new path to some _drama_.

**Author's Note**

Hello everybody. If you guys like little tiny hints in stories you can go check out my FanFiction homepage and read my Author's Note section and read it. I guess you could say I left a little hint of what's to come, but it's tiny, but it's something. So go check it out if you like tiny hints. Have fun! Hope you guys enjoyed my chapter five. I also just want to say sorry for not writing something yesterday. Also I just want to give you guys a heads up, I don't really know what's going to happen for the next few chapters, well I do, but it's not completely planned out yet. So please forgive me if I won't be writing so much the next few days. I just want to make sure my story will be great, so think of it this way. This story will be greater in the long run if you will be patient with me. Have fun, and sorry!


	6. Goodbye Meilin

**Author's Note**

I know you guys probably know it by now, but just in case here it is. By now in this chapter Sakura has one more Cherry Blossoms Blooming left to go. The next time the Cherry Blossom Blooms she will get her memories of Syaoran back.

Also to re-cap everything that has happened so far, Sakura wished that she would forever forget Syaoran, and it had came true. Then Syaoran comes back to Japan with Ayame and Meilin, and sees Sakura again, but she doesn't remember him at all. When Syaoran tries to bring her to one of their treasured places, she doesn't remember it at all. Then now Sakura has a new boyfriend and so does Syaoran, what will happen next?

**Chapter Six: Goodbye Meilin**

Another Cherry Blossom Later.

It has been a few years already, and now everyone is in their lasy year of high school. It seemed to have passed by so quickly. Yasashiku and Sakura are still together, and the same with Ayame and Syaoran. Everybody else have been great, but a little bit confused with what's going on. Meilin, Syaoran, Tomoyo and Kero-chan have been talking about what is wrong with Sakura lately, while Ayame and Yasashiku hangs out with Sakura. As much as they try to think of what's going on, they can't think of an answer. Syaoran kept asking wether everyone was sure she didn't suddenly get amnesia, but that wasn't the case. By now the four of them meet every week thinking of ways to have Sakura back to normal, but they aren't making any progress.

After their meeting they decided to go as a big group to Tokyo Tower. It was perfect timing, the sun was just about to set. Everybody was there, Syaoran, Ayame, Meilin, Sakura, Yasashiku, Tomoyo, even Kero-chan. They had such a wonderful time. Sakura had some flashbacks the time when she had the final judgement with Yue. She smiled at the very thought of being able to be the masters of her Sakura Cards. Sakura was happy as ever being with Yasashiku, and her dear friends. She had also become great friends with Syaoran. He was new to her, but she liked him a lot. They are actually almost best friends. Sakura recently found out that Meilin and Syaoran were cousins, she never knew they were cousins until a few days ago. It was such a surprise to Sakura, but everyone seemed to have known this before she did.

After everyone split into their little groups, Sakura was with Yasashiku. Syaoran was with Ayame. Kero-chan, Tomoyo and Meilin were together in their own group as well. After a few minutes Meilin told Miss Daidouji that she wanted to talk to Sakura and that she would be back in a few minutes. After Miss Daidouji nodded Meiling looked for Sakura and Yasashiku. Meilin spotted Sakura, and asked Yasashiku wether it was okay to give her and Sakura a few minutes alone. Yasashiku said okay and left them alone, and walked over to Tomoyo-chan. Once Meilin was ready to speak she looked at Sakura softly, and asked her wether she truly loved Yasashiku. Sakura was taken aback by this sudden question. All she could do was stare at Meilin-chan.

"Sakura I don't mean it as if Yasashiku isn't a great guy. It's just you just seem a little bit off, are you sure you don't feel anything for someone else?" She simply asked her. Meilin was just being a great friend, plus their group wanted to try the simple question and answer method. It seemed to have worked a little bit, until Sakura answered saying no, she doesn't feel anything else for anyone else. Meilin sighed and told Sakura that, that was all she wanted to ask her. Miss Kinomoto hugged Meilin-chan and insured her if there was anything else she is feeling she would tell Meilin immediately.

After their little trip to Tokyo Tower, everyone split up once more and went on their way headed back home. Ayame, Meilin and Syaoran were together, and included Tomoyo-chan to make sure she would read home safely. Then of course there was Yasashiku and Sakura walking home together. Once they reached Sakura's home, Yasashiku gave Sakura a light peck on her forhead and said their good nights. When Sakura entered her home her brother Toya asked her where her old annoying boyfriend was. Sakura looked puzzled and told her brother that Yasashiku was her first boyfriend, good night and walked up to her room and knocked out.

After a few minutes into her sleep, she was yet again at Tsukimine Shrine where the cherry blossom stood. She could see herself standing next to it again looking very sad. Sakura asked herself, "Why are you sad? Aren't you supposed to be happy now? What else is bothering you?"

Her other self turned around and looked at the person who has asked her the question, then at the ground with her arms folded behind her back, "Well you see there is this girl. I feel like she is holding me back from my true happiness. People who care about you too much tend to hold you back and bring doubt into your happy life. I don't wish to know her anymore. If I did, she would only hold me back from true happiness with Yasashiku-kun."

"If you tell me who it is, I can talk to you about the problem more, and help you."

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Of course. You're me and I am you, whatever you think will make me happy, will also make me happy."

"Well that is true." Her other self said feeling a bit more confident in herseld. "It's Meilin-chan."

Sakura was taken aback once more, she couldn't believe her ears. Did she really say Meilin-chan isn't making her happy, and is truly holding her back? "Are you certain it's Meilin-chan?"

"I'm positive. Don't you want us to be happy? You said it yourself, whatever makes me happy will also make you happy since we are one."

It was true. Sakura had said that, after thinking about what she had said, she had wished for it again. For her memories of Meilin to vanish, until the fourth cherry blossom was to bloom. Luckily, all of her memories of Meilin will come back the same time Syaoran's will, and that was one cherry blossom away. After her wish was made, soon enough the next day came.

Sakura went on her usual route to school, and greeted some of her friends. Although, when Meilin-chan greeted Sakura, all Sakura could say was, "I don't think I know you. Have we met before?" From that point on, it was goodbye to Meilin.


	7. Welcome Dance

**Author's Note**

I would just like to say that I'm not really sure what Yukito's other side's name. I think it's Yue but I'm not positive. You know the guy with the wings during the judgement, yeah him. I'm not really sure, but I think his name is Yue. So when I say Yue I mean the guy with the wings that Kero-chan hangs out with. The person who's under Sakura, you know since Sakura is his master.

**Chapter Seven: Welcome Dance**

The surrounding was bright with lights everywhere. Teenagers were partnering up dancing, and some were eating. The night was young and the party was just starting. It was finally time for a school dance and everybody were getting their groove on, except twentieth century style. The group was split up once again with Yasashiku and Sakura together, and the rest of the group were together sharing a table. They were discussing the Sakura issue once more. It was getting a bit out of hand, Meilin and Syaoran were forgotten. Suddenly out of nowhere for this to happen, it was ridiculous. They were positive this time it can't be some brain damage, they would know if something bad were to happen to Sakura. Someone has to be up to something, but who could it be? Most of the time someone would be with Sakura.

After a few moments of thinking Kero-chan, yes Kero-chan. He decided to invite himself to the dance, that was besides the point now. Kero-chan decided that they should have a schedule of who would be watching over Sakura during a certain hour. For instance Kero-chan would watch over Sakura during the hours when she's sleeping and getting ready for school. Then everybody would watch over her during school, and when she's at track practice Syaoran would be with her. Also Syaoran should walk Sakura home at all times. Then when she's going to school she's usually with her brother and Yukito-san. Kero-chan said he would ask Yue to keep a watch out for Sakura as well when he's with her. After Kero-chan completely explained the idea everyone agreed to it, and said that they would begin the plan the next meeting and make a schedule for everyone.

Once everything was settled everyone just sat there sighing and looking very dull. It was just a sad moment for everyone. Although Sakura and Yasashiku were in high spirits. A new slow song came on and Yasashiku and Sakura started dancing very close. Syaoran was looking over and felt really angry. He then started getting a flashback of the first time they had danced, it was during the play. He remembered it clearly, and after they danced they had to seal the card and Sakura confessed her love for him. He felt like leaving but something kept him at the dance - Yasashiku. Yasashiku was getting to close to Sakura's but and she looked a little bit uneasy. Without hesitation Syaoran ran over and pushed Yasashiku away.

"What's your problem!" Yasashiku asked pushing him as well.

"You're my problem! Don't think just because Sakura's your girlfriend doesn't mean you can just feel her up!"

Then that was where it started. Right after Syaoran's statement he got a hitting that pushed him few feet back, but then he completely regained himself and punched Yasashiku right on his right jaw that made his head crack so loud it sounded like he broke his neck. Syaoran was ready for what was to happen, it wasn't like fighting was new to him. He fought tougher things and even more dangerous things than Yasashiku. After all he did fight the Clow Cards. Although that was besides the point, Yasashiku had launched himself on Syaoran that made him fall to the ground with Yasashiku on top of him. Yasashiku was suffocating Syaoran, but when Sakura tried to jump in to stop the fight Yasashiku just pushed her back making her fall on Meilin. Syaoran saw what happened and punched Yasashiku so hard on his stomach blood came out of his mouth. "No one ever hurts Sakura! I don't care if you're her boyfriend, but you never hurt her!" He pointed at Yasashiku.

After Syaoran yelled at Yasashiku everything around him felt like it stopped, including Sakura and Kero-chan. Then something appeared infront of him, an old man holding an hourglass. He was sure of it after a few seconds, no doubt it looked like The Time card. It was impossible, the person infront of him can't possibly be one of Sakura's cards, but they were under Sakura's control. It was impossible to activate the cards without their master's orders. It seemed impossible, but it looked so real The Time card was walking towards Syaoran. After looking at Time, it was standing a foot away from Syaoran. Before he could say anything Time started talking to Syaoran.

"Li Syaoran, I am positive you know me already, but let me introduce myself. I am The Time card, one of the Sakura Cards. I am sure that you are very surprised to see me at a time such as this, but I must beg of you. Our master Sakura is not herself. We have seen how she has acted, and we are afraid of losing her. The Sakura Cards and myself are very worried about our master. She has shown her great love towards us, and now we want to show our love towards our master. We want you to save her."

After what Time said to Syaoran all that he could say was, "How is this happening? The only way any of the cards can go back to their true form is if their master told them to."

"Yes, I was sure you were to ask that question. As you and Sakura know, the cards can only be activated if the master has told them so. Yes, what you have said is correct. The only way we were able to go back to our true forms without Master Sakura's orders was because of love. Our love and wish for Sakura's safety were so strong our wishes came true, to come to you and ask you to save Sakura." Syaoran nodded and waited for him to continue. "Since we were able to break free and do as we wish, we (The Sakura Cards) have decided to follow your orders and help you save Sakura. That is why I have come here to stop the time and help you protect her."

Syaoran was surprised. This was the very first time this happened, in the history of the cards. As impossible as it might seem, it was happening. The Clow Cards, Sakura Card's, were free. Syaoran nodded and answered Time's question, "I'll protect Sakura to the very end. I promise you I will have your master back to her normal state."

The Time card said his thanks and in a flash all the Sakura Cards were in his hands, with The Time card on top asking Syaoran what would he like to happen next. Syaoran said to bring back the time. Immediately, The Time card activated once more and went back to its true form and brought back the time. Usually when you activated a card anyone would be able to see it, but it seemed like only people with magic was able to see it. Surprisingly, Sakura didn't see it at all. Syaoran asked The Time card, and he said that The Erase card temporarily erased Sakura's memory of The Sakura Cards so it would be easier to go about things. Syaoran nodded, and activated Fight and Power at the same time. Syaoran has never activated two cards at the same time, but managed to do it perfectly.

Right when Syaoran was about lunge himself to Yasashiku, Ayame jumped in and looked at him intently with sorrowful eyes. "Syaoran please stop, you're going to end up hurting Yasashiku badly." After some time of listening to Ayame, he finally stoped. The whole dance had went into a halt, but went back to normal after some time. Syaoran thought that Sakura would have hated him then, but Sakura walked over to him looking down at the ground and said, "Thank you for saving me from Yasashiku, but I am very upset that you hurt him badly. Thank you, but please, fighting is not the answer."

Syaoran looked at Sakura, he felt so bad. He talked to her for a little bit, and asked for her forgiveness, which she gladly accepted. Then told her that she should watch out more, and take care. Everything was surprisingly okay between the two, and the group decided to leave the dance and go home. There was a great tale to tell.


	8. Eriol Help!

It was time for yet another meeting for everyone, well except Sakura and Yasashiku. They were out on a date. After a few moments of sitting around Meilin stood up and asked in a very panicked tone, Who's watching over Sakura?" Everyone was panicking now. They had set up a schedule for who would be watching over Sakura, but they didn't think of the time when they would be in meetings. Syaoran answered the question and informed everyone that Yasashiku was with her, but just incase he had the help of the Sakura Cards. He used twin and change. He used twin to have two people, and used change to change the appearance of twin into Ayame and Syaoran to make it seem like they were on a double date.

Kero-chan was surprised, Syaoran was never this talented in using the Clow Cards, but everyone calmed down and thanked Syaoran. The meeting went on its way and the group started discussing the latest news, Syaoran and the Sakura Cards. Everyone was very much surprised how such a thing as this happened. Syaoran explained everything that happened and everyone seemed to believe it. The next few moments everyone went on a debate of when these memory losses seem to happen, but so many answers came to mind. Although none of them seem to make any sense.

Two hours have passed and everyone was tired and hungry. Miss Daidouji invited everyone to her house for some dinner, and everyone came. Tomoyo leaded everyone to her room, and once everyone entered all their eyeballs looked like they were about to come out. Eriol was standing infront of them. Tomoyo laughed and stood next to Eriol, and said surprise. Kero-chan flew next to him, and hugged him. Meilin was a little out of the loop, and Syaoran explained who he really was. Ayame had never met him, and Eriol introduced himself.

After talking to Eriol, everyone followed Tomoyo to the dining room, and had a great dinner. After everyone had left to their own homes, Eriol and Tomoyo were the only ones left at the living room. "I'm glad you got my e-mail and was able to come back to Japan." Tomoyo told Eriol.

"I'm very glad that you e-mailed me about what has been happening. I was very surprised when I read your e-mail, and went on my way immediately."

"I'm sure you've heard about what happened to the Sakura Cards from Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked him walking down the hallways next to him.

Eriol nodded, "I was was very surprised. That's the very first time I've heard of that happening, but once I heard why the cards were able to do it. I wasn't so surprised afterwards."

Tomoyo nodded and opened a bedroom door, and leaded him inside. "This is where your room will be. I hope you like it." The room was the same size as Tomoyo's room, without the theatre room. The color of the wall was a sky blue color, with white linings on the bottom of the walls. The room included a bathroom, a nice queen size bed, and a big walk in closet. Tomoyo showed him around his room, and he liked it. Once the tour was done Tomoyo walked to the door and said good night to Eriol. Eriol walked over to Tomoyo, and said good night as well. Right when Tomoyo turned around, Eriol caressed her left cheek and turned her face around, and said, "I'm really glad I could see you again." Then slowly moved in to her lips and layed a gentle kiss on her lips. Tomoyo returned the kiss, and rested her forehead on his and said, "I am too."

The next day everyone met up at the amusement park to have a day full of fun. Everyone was there, Sakura, Yasashiku, Meilin, Ayame, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, and even Yukito and Toya. Suppie and Kero-chan was in Sakura's bedroom having some tea together. Of course Suppie went with Eriol to visit Kero-chan.

Once everyone was there, Sakura led the group to their first stop, the roller coaster. Yasashiku sat with Sakura. Tomoyo was with Eriol. Ayame and Syaoran, and Yukito and Toya. Surprisingly, Meilin had someone with her, it was someone in their class. It was Kiyoshi. They had been hanging out lately, and it was a surprise that he was at the theme park with everyone. It wasn't like no one knew him, it was just that no one really hanged out with him much. So Kiyoshi sat with Meilin. Then the usuall thing happened, Syaoran almost went bonkers. After that ride, they on some more until it was about lunch time. Since no one could fit in one table everyone decided to split up. Yukito, Toya, Yasashiku, Kiyoshi, and Sakura sat together. Eriol, Meilin, Tomoyo, Syaoran, and Ayame sat together. Syaoran and Sakura's tables were far apart. Sakura's table was on one end of the shop, while Syaoran's table was on the other end.

It was time for another meeting. Syaoran explained everything that he knew to Eriol, and so did Tomoyo. After some thinking Eriol was stumped himself. He didn't quite know what was going on either. Before anyone else could say anything, there was a rucuss going on, on the other side of the shop. Kiyoshi, and Yasashiku were fighting. Syaoran immediately activated Time, and stopped everything. This time anyone with magic were able to move still, except Sakura of course. Syaoran then activated Dark, and had The Time card bring back the time. Every movement stopped, and he then used The Fire to have Yasashiku's bottom part of his pants on fire, and used The Light to bring things back to normal, except with Yasashiku on fire. The fight stopped there, and everyone was on their way to buy Yasashiku some clothes.

While on their way Eriol talked to Syaoran, "It really is a surprise how you can activate the cards by just thinking of using it in your head. You and The Cards must really love Sakura very much."

**The Next Chapter. Chapter Nine: Syaoran's Love Forgotten**

Eriol had just come back from Japan to help, but nothing seems to be working. What will happen next if Sakura forgets someone new? Who is behind all of this, and why does it have to be Sakura's memories? Tune in for the next chapter.


	9. Syaoran's Love Forgotten

**Author's Note**

Okay so let us review what has happened in the story so far.

Sakura suddenly forgot every piece of her memory with Syaoran in them, right when Syaoran came back to Japan with Meilin and Ayame. Sakura suddenly got a new boyfriend and Syaoran is now going out with Ayame because she reminded him of Sakura. Then Sakura forgot Meilin, and Yasashiku has been having fights with everyone. Then Eriol comes back, and even he doesn't know what's going on. What's going to happen next?

**Chapter Nine: Syaoran's Love Forgotten**

"What!" Meilin exclaimed.

"Meilin try and calm down a little bit. This is new news for everyone as much as it is to you." Syaoran explained to her calmly.

"How can I be calm! Sakura forgot someone new again. Who knows she just might forget everything!" Meilin yelled out once more.

It was another meeting, and the cards were with Sakura once more. It has been another month since Sakura forgot Meilin. With Eriol here, it's not any different. There was no answer still, and with what Meilin brought up, it was getting more intense. The situation was more serious than they thought it was. It just might happen. If she keeps forgetting people, soon enough she'll forget not just people but everything. Sakura just might lose every memory and possibly, die. It was really hard to take in, but it was true. Soon enough she will forget more than people. It was all happening at a great speed as well. When Sakura forgot Syaoran and Meilin, there was a year gap in between what happened. Now Sakura was forgetting people faster and faster, it was happening too fast. They had to solve this soon.

Ayame came through the doors and greeted everyone, she had an accident driving to the meeting, but she was al right. "I'm sorry I'm late, what did I miss?"

Meilin looked at her with some anger in her eyes. "Sakura forgot you now." Then she turned her gaze to Syaoran. Meilin was getting really angry.

Ayame was surprised, "Since when?"

"Apparently this morning." Tomoyo explained. "When the cards went with Sakura and Yasashiku disguised as you and Syaoran, she asked Syaoran wether she was someone new. She didn't know anything about you at all."

"The problem is, when are these memory losses happening? We put a schedule out so that someone was with her all the time. She can't be losing them while she's with us. That would be impossible." Eriol told them.

"Well we need to go now everyone. Sakura is coming back soon. Until the next meeting then." Syaoran said.

Everyone nodded and went their own ways.

The next day, out of nowhere Yasashiku picked a fight with Meilin. Syaoran was walking around the school, and walked to the fence Yukito and Toya used to walk to when they would visit Sakura. Now he was on that side of the fence looking out to their old school. Then suddenly out of nowhere, he hears Meilin's voice passing through his right ear. He looks over, and he sees Yasashiku fighting with Meilin. Without hesitation, Syaoran runs over in front of Yasashiku. "What's your problem now Yasashiku?"

"She's my problem." He answered pointing at Meilin. "She's been bugging Sakura about her stupid memories."

"What so I can't talk to my best friend?" Meilin yelled emphasizing best friend. "I knew her longer than you did! So don't try and defend her like you knew her longer than we did!"

Yasashiku pushed Syaoran as side and ran towards Meilin. Before Yasashiku could lay a hand on Meilin, Syaoran used Freeze to stop Yasashiku on his tracks. Before anything else could happen Meilin and Syaoran left him, then let him melt over night. It was a little harsh, but they got a laugh out of it. Another week later, and it was another meeting. Syaoran had something big to say to everyone.

Everyone gathered around him, and asked him what was up. He explained everything and everyone was shocked. There unto something here. Syaoran had a prophetic dream. He had a dream, that Sakura was going to forget someone new. It was someone that they were most shocked to forget, it was probably more surprising than Syaoran's. It was Kero-chan.

"What! Me!" Kero-chan jumped out of Tomoyo-chan's bag with ice cream all around his mouth. "No it can't be. It's not true." Kero-chan glared at Syaoran. "You were never really good at controlling the Clow Cards, so let's not trust this kid."

"Who are you calling a kid?" Syaoran yelled at him. "Look who's talking. I'm not the plush toy here."

Kero-chan changed to his true form, and stepped on Syaoran's back. "Look who's talking now."

Everyone sighed and decided where Kero-chan would stay once Sakura forgot him, while Kero-chan and Syaoran were fighting. It was going to be another memory loss.

**Author's Note**

This is an important news. So please read this. For me to continue with my story, starting from Chapter Nine. I should at least get five or more reviews, or I won't continue my story til' the end. I will be even more busy once I start school again, so I need to know that you guys want to read my story. So if I don't get five or more reviews starting from Chapter Nine. I won't continue, and you are all so close to ending too. So please, I want to finish it as well, I just need to know that you guys want to read my story or not. Thanks for your attention. Enjoy!

Just to make sure you guys understand. I have to have Five Reviews for Chapter Nine && Ten to move on to eleven.


	10. Talking Plush Toy

**Author's Note**

I hope you guys read my note form the last chapter. On the very bottom. From this chapter on, if I don't get five reviews. This story will end. Right here right now. So just reminding you folks.

**Chapter Ten: Talking Plush Toy**

School was getting a little bit weird. It was already weird when Yamazaki would tell those lies that Sakura and Syaoran would always believe, well most of the time. This was different from that though. Hanging out with Yasashiku there, always seemed to be glaring days. When Meilin, Kiyoshi, and Syaoran would just endlessly glare at him. Sakura never noticed it, of course. Sakura was always the oblivious type. The fights seemed to have ended after Yasashiku froze all day until he melted, but The Freeze card seemed to work for a long time. It was like the ice wasn't formed from water. Well no one seemed to mind, well except Sakura. She nearly fainted when she saw Yasashiku frozen, she immediately called for some help.

The group was still waiting for when was the day Sakura was going to forget Kero-chan, but after a month, it still wasn't there. Everyone thought that whoever was behind this didn't want to leave a pattern behind. Everyone also agreed on the fact that someone was definately behind this. Ayame was also beginning to think Yasashiku might be behind it somehow as well. Kiyoshi, Meilin and Syaoran quickly agreed on the idea, and put him on the list of the bad guys. Eriol and Tomoyo mainly agreed on what everyone else had to say. They didn't think of Yasashiku as a bad person, well they weren't targeted yet. Meilin knew it was going to come out one day or another. Although they knew that Tomoyo would be safe in the hands of Eriol. He is The Clow Reed after all, except in a more younger version.

Soon enough, Tomoyo was targeted by Yasashiku. It was during the time when Tomoyo was practicing all by herself. Yasashiku waltz right in, and asked her plainly to leave Sakura alone. Tomoyo didn't seem to understand and asked him what was the matter. Yasashiku repeated himself a little bit angrier, and she asked why. He said that he didn't want Sakura having distractions from anyone. Tomoyo was puzzled, and freaking out by the minute. Yasashiku was about to lay a hand on her, but Eriol made a monster out of the piano once more chasing Yasashiku. Tomoyo ran towards Eriol and held him tight, and left Yasashiku with the piano. He was stuck at the school for a few hours with a piano chasing him the whole time. It didn't stop until the next day when Syaoran found out, and stopped the piano. He thought it was chasing Sakura, but he made a mistake. He saved Yasashiku instead of Sakura.

"Why did you save him Syaoran?" Meilin asked him.

"I didn't know it was chasing Yasashiku. You know I would never save him." Syaoran told her.

Everyone shrugged it off and laughed.

That evening Sakura had went to sleep with Kero-chan by her side. The next morning he was tossed across the room with Sakura screaming her lungs out. Kero-chan asked her what was wrong, but she just freaked out even more. She was screaming out, "What is this? Who are you? Are you a monster! There aren't any talking plush toys!" Things like that. Kero-chan found out that today was the day. She had forgotten him. To calm some things down he had opened the window and flew to Tomoyo-chan's house.

After Kero-chan explained to Tomoyo what just happened, Tomoyo immediately called everyone and told them that there is an emergency meeting. After everyone arrived at Tomoyo-chan's place they met up in her room. Eriol and suppie were there first obviously. Syaoran arrived after five minutes, using the Sakura Cards. Meilin and Ayame arrived last, becuase Syaoran left without them. Kiyoshi was right after Syoran. The first thing that Syaoran said glaring at Kero-chan was, "I was right wasn't I?"

"Don't get your hopes up kid. That was only one thing that you figured out." Kero-chan said folding his arms. "I figured out way more than you did kid."

"What did you say?" Syaoran yelled. "Plush toy!"

Kero-chan transformed again and stepped on Syaoran, "I'm not a plush toy kid!"

"Get off of me!" Syaoran exclaimed.

While they were fighting again, everyone started thinking again. This was somehow a big hint. Eriol kind of thought about it, but there were problems on how someone could be behind this. It can't be just herself doing it. Someone had to be behind it. Although if Yasashiku was also in this, how is he involved in it. Eriol asked Syaoran and Kero-chan to split it up, and have Kero-chan explain what he had found out. They split up, and Kero-chan explained what he knew, "Sakura's memories are disappearing when she sleeps. It's in her dreams somehow. We never knew about this, because she never forgot me yet. I only found out when she forgot me. It was because when she would wake up, I didn't immediately find out that she forgot Syaoran, Meilin, and Ayame. We would find out somewhere in the middle of the day when she would talk to them. The only problem now is, how is she losing her memories?"

Eriol added, "If it's in her dreams, how is someone able to take away her memories? Also who could it be? It's quite impossible to tap into someone's dreams. You could make figures in your dreams youself, but why would Syaoran, Meilin and Ayame want themselves earsed from her memories."

"Since we know those facts now, how are we going to find out? I don't know anyone who knows how to get into people's dreams." Syaoran informed them.

Meilin stood up so fast everyone turned their gaze to her and listened, "I think I have an idea." She said with an evil smirk on her face.

**Author's Note:**

Hope you guys liked that chapter. Also remember I have to have a lot of reviews for me to continue after Chapter Ten. I only wrote this because I promised you guys I would write Chapter Ten the same day as Chapter Nine. So enjoy. I will delete this story from FanFiction if you guys don't give me more reviews. Since I will be busy more than ever, I need to know you guys want this story up in FanFiction. So please review. Hope you guys enjoyed it!

Just so that you guys understand I have to at least have Five Reviews for Chapter Nine && Ten to move on to eleven.


	11. Answers Found

**Author's Note**

Hey everyone! I would just like to say, I got some tips from my step-dad, and helped me with my writing. So I am hoping that my writing improved even just a little bit. So please _if you can_, review my story and tell me if you can tell something different about it. Thank you and happy reading!

**Chapter Eleven: Answers Found**

The young teen walked infront of the group, a smile forming on her lips, she was eager to explain her idea. She was very careful not to talk too slow, and not too fast, keeping everyone eager for her to finish. Once Meilin was done explaining her idea, it appeared to be a great, but after putting some thought into it, the group wasn't all too sure it was possible. It included the use of some Sakura Cards, but Syaoran wasn't quite sure wether the cards were capable of such a task. Meilin plopped back down on her seat dissapointed, she was almost so sure it would work, but she wasn't quite informed about the capabilities of the cards since magic didn't flow through her body, like Syaoran and Sakura. The group remained where they were while silence engulfed the room.

Eriol mounted himself off his seat, his face showing doubt _and _awareness. "Meilin's idea is achievable, whereas Syaoran was not mistaken about the cards. I am not quite sure about Meilin's idea. I have never tried using Dream the way Meilin wanted to activate it." He paused for a minute, looked down thinking, looked up at the group and continued. "I don't think it would be a problem using it the way Meilin wanted to." He looked over to Syaoran and shrugged. "It's your choice wether or not to go on with Meilin's plan."

_'I don't want anything to go wrong, like a side effect on Sakura.' _Syaoran moved around in his seat a bit uneasy about the idea. "Do you think it will have an effect on Sakura if we go on with the plan?" Eriol paused to reconsider the idea, and came to a conclusion, it wouldn't effect Sakura at all, he was almost sure. He assured Syaoran it would be alright, it was their only play, nobody had any brighter idea than Meilin.

The motionless room was soon empty, leaving a lackluster young man with his back on the couch, arms on top of his forehead, contemplating. The young man's eyes clearly studied the ceiling on top of him. _'I hope it will work. I can't wait until Sakura comes back.' _The screeching sound of the door passed through the young man's ears, and his eyes detected a young woman passed through the wooden door. He didn't move at first, but as the young woman started talking he sat himself up looking at his hands.

"Are you alright Syaoran?" Ayame was fidgeting with her hands, her eyes watching every move her fingers made. Anyone could tell miles away that she was a bit uneasy, with the silence in the room both of them could hear her heart starting to beat faster. "You seemed very upset tonight." The piece of hair tucked behind her ear slid off covering the new expression on her face, a glance at her can make any person concerned. Before the depressed girl could tuck her hair back behind her ears Syaoran moved from his seat over to where she was, and caressed her cheek tucking away her hair. The soft touch of Syaoran's hand on her crimson cheeks made her heart race even faster, she felt his touch once more under her chin lightly pushing it up to make her somewhat pale face meet his.

_'Her face looks pretty pale than usual.'_ He caressed her other cheek tucking away a morsal of loose hair, her cheeks turning a darker shade of rouge. "I'll be alright. You on the other hand look pale. You should go home and get some sleep." He mounted himself and faced the blushing girl below him and outstretched his right hand to her. Her eyes were locked on his hand for a second before placing her right hand on his. She slowly stood up looking down once more, likewise Syaoran lifted her chin up, clossed the gap inbetween their faces, and planted his soft warm lips on hers. He left her delicate red lips, rested his forehead on hers, and wrapped his arms around her slim waist.

Just when Ayame was wrapping her arms around his neck to lean in for a kiss, the very sound of footsteps seperated the two lovers. It wasn't even five seconds before Syaoran was slapped across the face, it felt so painful, like he was hit by a truck. His eardrums ached at the very sound of Meilin's shrieks infront of him. Ayame moved infront of Syaoran stretching her arms out facing Meilin. "What are you doing Meilin? What did he do to you?" Before they knew it, the two girls were having a yelling contest.

"Oh shut up Ayame! You two were about to kiss! That was what he did!" Meilin yelled poiting at Ayame, her veins were almost popping out of her temples with all of the yelling going on.

Ayame inched away from her, Meilin was on a rampage. _'I don't know why she's acting this way. Usually she's fine with Syaoran and I together.' _Ayame collected all of her thoughts and snarled back at her. "I don't see why that should be a problem. We're a couple, and I don't see any restrictions on the two of us kissing!"

"Well you know what, let me tell you the truth about Syaoran!" Syaoran immediately turned his gaze to Meilin, this wasn't going too well. He stretched out his arm to her, gesturing for her to stop, but she continued. "The only reason why he's going out with you is because you remind him of the one he truly loves, Sakura. You just had way too much in common with her. He decided while waiting for her memories to come back, he would go out with you. Now that was an assumption, but tell me Syaoran, am I right?" Meilin's face looked like the face of fury by this time, sweat formed where her temples were, face red caused by heat, and her eyes looked as if there was fire forming deep inside it.

If there weren't so many people yelling, anyone in the room could have heard Ayame's heart stopped for a mili second. Her eyes were widened, that statement Meilin uttered stabbed her right on the heart. _'It can't possibly be true. Syaoran likes me, right?' _Syaoran and her love for each other was now on the land of doubt, if there was such a place.

**Update Schedule**

I added something new to my FanFic homepage today. I added the schedule of when I would be updating my stories. I tried to make the schedule so that I update faster, but this weeked I'll be gone off to my cousins place. Also the schedule will change once I start school. Oh and the date for The Things It Took is so much later because I type slow when I have to read then type. If you have any problems with the date please do PM me or review to me. Thank you and have a good day!


	12. Sakura Will Die

Slowly Sakura's treasured memories of everyone around her were parting, including her family, Tomoyo and Yukito. It began with her number one person, Syaoran, then Meilin, Ayame, Kero, and now her family, best friend, and Yukito was recently forgotten as well. Time was running out, there were only a few more people that she would forget until her memories of everything were gone. Her memories parting wasn't the only concern now, Sakura was going to **die**.

The group found out the day they saw bulldozers at Tsukimine Shrine. Somehow, someone made a proposition to take down the Shrine, and build something new where the Shrine stood. A feeling inside Syaoran told him that something tragic will happen if the Shrine was destroyed. He stormed inside the Shrine, ran towards the Cherry Blossom Tree, with everyone else trailing behind him. He stood there eyeing the tree, slowly closed his eyes, and went deep in his thought, searching for a piece of memory he tried to forget, the day Sakura failed to remember him.

**Flashback**

Once the whole gang had met up at Tsukimine Shrine, Syaoran had asked Sakura if she would go with him somewhere. Sakura looked over at Syaoran unsure of what to say, and decided to go with him. He guided her over somewhere, but once he looked behind him she wasn't there anymore. He panicked a little and started calling out her name, but she just appeared behind the cherry blossom tree and told him that she was there. Syaoran sighed in relief and walked over to her. He asked her if she was alright, and she nodded. She told him that she's been here before, but it's just weird that the tree seems to feel different to her. Like there was something else to this tree. Syaoran looked at Sakura then to the tree, and thought that this tree represented many people's memories. This tree is a very powerful tree. Syaoran then thought that this tree might possibly have something to do with Sakura's memories.

"Sakura, do you mind me asking what you feel when you look at this tree?" He simply asked her.

Sakura looked from the tree to Syaoran, and back to the tree and told him, "I'm not really sure, but I feel warmth, different from the times when I came here. It feels warmer, and I feel as if I'm safe if I stayed here. I feel that if it were a person, I could just fall in love." She told him.

Syaoran looked at Sakura intently, very concerned about her answer. He tried to start telling her something, but Ayame had jumped on his back hugging him tightly. "Syaoran you left me. I missed you. I was so lonely. Tomoyo-san and Meilin-chan had started talking about things I couldn't understand, so I left and started looking for you." Ayame told him with an angelic smile on her face.

**End Flashback**

"This tree holds Sakura's memories." Syaoran plainly stated. Everyone exchanged puzzled looks, and moved their gaze back at him.

"How is that possible?" Meilin asked him, with a little shrug.

Everything was silent, the sound of the wind, the birds churping, the steady breathing of the group was the only thing that passed through their ears. Syaoran looked like he would cry where he was standing, but the only movement he made was looking down at the ground, and looking back up at the tree. He gave a little smile at the tree, then moved his gaze over to his puzzled friends. "There's probably a person inside Sakura's dream telling her to forget, but if she wanted to remember everything she was forgetting, her memories were stored in this tree," He pointed at the cherry tree. "It's getting stored in here, because I remember Kero saying this was a powerful tree holding great energy, and represent certain people's past memories. Plus I remember the time when I came back to Japan, Sakura and a few of us came here, and she had mentioned that this tree made her feel something inside."

His friends still looked a little puzzled, except Eriol. Syaoran had looked over, and saw Eriol deep in his thoughts. He was simply standing there, studying the flowers down infront of him, and looked up. "If Sakura's memories are deep inside this tree, then it is highly possible that-"

"She's going to die!" Meilin cut in, panick forming deep inside her eyes. "She's going to die if the Shrine is going to be destroyed!" Tomoyo walked over to where she was standing and held her tight. Tomoyo uttered comforting words to her, assuring her that no one was going to let Sakura die.

Now the group was erect, looking down at a sleeping Sakura. Tomoyo was videotaping, except now she was filming Eriol and Syaoran, including a sleepy Sakura. Meilin was there holding unto Syaoran's clothing, Kiyoshi standing right behind her. Eriol and Syaoran were dressed in their usual fighting atire. Syaoran was wearing his traditional Chinese clothing, while Eriol was wearing his dark purple outfit, the exact outfit he wore while Sakura fought him. The two were getting ready to go on with Meilin's plan, to go inside Sakura's dreams and witness her giving up her memories.

Syaoran held unto the Sakura Cards, asking them for help if anything bad was to happen, then flipped through the cards, looking for the one he wanted, and stopped at Dream. He had never used Dream the way he was planning on using it now, he was just hoping that nothing will happen to Sakura. They had to stop whatever was happening to her, or else she will die once the cherry tree was destroyed.

**Author's Note**

I'm really sorry that I haven't been on lately. You could say I have been discouraged lately. I don't really like my writing style, and when I try to write differently it takes me longer to write my chapters. I personally don't like this new procedure, that's why I stoped writing for a little bit. So please, if you can, tell me what I can do better. Thank you, and I hope you had fun reading.  I'll be finishing this story in the next chapter, if I don't change my mind. 


	13. Fight!

**Author's Note**

Sorry to dissapoint any of you, but this won't be my final chapter after all. Once I got in the end of this chapter, I decided "Nah, I'll have them wait another Chapter." Sorry, but I'm almost 90 sure that the next chapter will be the last. Happy reading!

**Chapter Thriteen: Fight!**

Syaoran activated Dream as the pink card floated infront of him and released an ord of yellow light in the whole room, and vanished taking Syaoran and Eriol at Tsukimine Shrine. The atmosphere was cold and quiet, the sky covered with a light shade of pink, with no sun or moon far off in the distance. The wind was swishing their costume back and forth as a gush of wind flew around them. A tiny cherry blossom flower fell twirling in circles down on Syaoran's soft hands, his big brown eyes following its every move. The beautiful pink petite floret rested at Syaoran's palm while the comforting scent from the flower floated its way up through the men's nostrils. Breathing in the aroma made the two men stagger to the ground, their unsteady gaze looking down at the tiny blossom, someone was expecting them.

They scrutinized the surrounding and focused their gaze on a dark, yet similar, figure beyond them. The person in front of them had a figure of a young lady, short hair, slightly tan skin, and slim. The frontal feutures of the young lady were similar to someone they knew and loved, big bright green eyes, short brown layered hair, and petite lips. Once the person far off in the distance took a few steps towards them, a flash of lightning clearly exposed her, it was Sakura. Her eyes widened at the sight of her friends, and ran over to Syaoran and wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her cheek on his shoulder. He was motionless, inside him his heart was racing. His mind was commanding his arms to move, but it wasn't making any movements. Once he recovered his motionless self Sakura was over to Eriol to give him a hug as well, his face was warm slightly turning red with fury. Immediately after he was calm, another figure was forming far off in the distance, behind what seemed like a curtain of shadows.

Yet again it was Sakura, except the usuall smile on her face was replaced by a rather evil smirk. Her arms were crossed infront of her chest, her eyes formed into a glare, her lips moving upwards at one end, her legs taking small tiny steps towards them. Syaoran looked at the girl infront of him, and back down to the other next to him, he inched backwards out of bewilderment. He was confused, scared, concerned, and everything in between, who were these two girls? Eriol was simply standing there examining the two girls, his face calm and expressionless. He looked up ready to state something, but was cut off by the harsh sounding voice of the girl beyond them. "I've been expecting you two. I knew soon enough that I was going to have some visitors here. I was excited, yet rather shocked at the surprise. Don't you think it is rather rude to go inside someone's dreams?"

The fear that crawled inside Syaoran was now replaced with anger, his face showing every bit of it as he yelled at the girl infront of him. "You're the one intruding Sakura's dreams! You're trespassing as much as we are." She made an evil laugh at his angry statement, and once she was finished looked at him with that evil smirk of hers.

"No she's not. We're the one trespassing," He informed him. "As hard it is to believe she's Sakura, both of these girls are. Except one of them represents the good side we see, and the other side is the one Sakura doesn't show any of us." He concluded not leaving his gaze from the evil Sakura.

Evil Sakura cocked an eyebrow at Eriol, and clapped his hands together. "As usuall Eriol, you're right on the dot. I'm Sakura's side no one ever gets to see. Except now, once Sakura's memories of her good side is gone, I will be the only one anybody gets to see." Her evil laugh finished off her statement, her voice echoing throughout the whole region. Instead of a light shade of pink covering the sky, a black color in the far off distance is slowly engulfing the light shade of pink, turning the sky pitch black. Sakura finished her ongoing laugh, and glared at the two men, and spat at them. "And you two can't stop me now. You're too late, Sakura will soon die, and you can't do anything about it."

Before any of them could react, small circles of earth started to elevate from the ground seperating the two up in the air. Syaoran had his right knee on the ground, his sword's end on the ground to keep him steady. He took Water out of his pocket, and threw it in the air, when all of the Sakura Cards flew towards the evil Sakura. "My name is still on those cards. They might have escaped me, but now that I know who has it, I can take it back. You're no match for me!" She took out a similar sealing staff as Sakura, except now it was in darker colors, such as maroon, black, and gold. She threw up Fire in the air, and activated it to throw balls of fire towards Syaoran. Before the fire could his Syaoran, Eriol countered it with balls of water and wind combined. Sakura let out a loud scream, and activated Arrow, and send out multiple arrows towards the two. Syaoran stopped the ones coming towards him with lightning, while Eriol stopped his using teddy bears.

Syaoran jumped down where the good Sakura was, and placed his two hands on her shoulders, looking deep inside her. "Sakura you have to concentrate and get one of the cards to stop her."

"B-b-but I can't." She stuttered.

"Yes you can. Those cards will obey you as much as they're obeying your other self. Your name is on those cards too. Just concentrate calling a single card in your mind."

Sakura nodded, and slowly closed her eyes, concentrating on calling any single Sakura Card. She could hear loud booms around her, the sound of the wind, and the loud screams her other self would make. Then suddenly she heard a quick shwish of wind come towards her, she thought it was an arrow, but once she quickly opened her eyes a Sakura Card was floating infront of her. The card continuallly turned in circles, until she took it in her two hands, and halted it. Her eyes were fixed on the back of the card, her right hand turned it over, and now here eyes was looking at the name of the card, Hope. She plopped down lower into the ground dissapointed. _'How am I supposed to use this card now? I've never used this card. How am I going to save everyone.' _Before she knew it, the person inside the card loomed through, and took its human form standing infront of her. Hope smiled at her, and nodded, she was asking to be activated. Sakura nodded back, and took out her pink sealing staff, and activated Hope.

**Sneap Peak On My Next Story**

_I Love You_

Here is some info on my new story, it will be about Fruits Basket. The story will be about Tohru becoming the new princess in the country, Suiren. Although when she goes into the country Mo Oda to settle some peace treaty, she was taken captive. Now with Tohru-hime as a hostage, the people in her country is planning on starting a war if they don't hand her over. To top it all of, what will they do to her & what if she falls in love with one of the members of the Royal Family?

Lots of Romance, Comedy, Tragedy, Action, and Fantasy.


	14. The End

**Author's Note**

Welcome to my last chapter of The Blooming Cherry Blossom Tree. For those who have reviewed me, and stayed from the beginning to the end. Thank you! I wouldn't have made it through if it wasn't for you guys. If you guys want to read any more FanFics from me, please do tell me. I would be happy to, but I would have a hard time updating since I am starting school this Wednesday, August 16th. I will try updating my other stories as much as I can though. Thanks again, and hope you enjoy the last and final chapter.

**Recently In The Blooming Cherry Blossom Tree**

Sakura nodded, and slowly closed her eyes, concentrating on calling any single Sakura Card. She could hear loud booms around her, the sound of the wind, and the loud screams her other self would make. Then suddenly she heard a quick shwish of wind come towards her, she thought it was an arrow, but once she quickly opened her eyes a Sakura Card was floating infront of her. The card continuallly turned in circles, until she took it in her two hands, and halted it. Her eyes were fixed on the back of the card, her right hand turned it over, and now here eyes was looking at the name of the card, Hope. She plopped down lower into the ground dissapointed. _'How am I supposed to use this card now? I've never used this card. How am I going to save everyone.' _Before she knew it, the person inside the card loomed through, and took its human form standing infront of her. Hope smiled at her, and nodded, she was asking to be activated. Sakura nodded back, and took out her pink sealing staff, and activated Hope.

**Chapter Fourteen: The End**

An orb of light covered the whole area blinding, Sakura's evil twin, and turned her into a pile of dust, completely annihilating her. Eriol grabbed Syaoran's wrist tightly, and quickly left Sakura's mind, and tumbled down to the floor next to Sakura's bed. Suddenly Sakura's voice could be heard in the room, loud and clear. She was screaming in pain, her chest lifting off from the bed, her hands tightly prasping her bed sheets. Her soft hands now tugging at her soft brown hair, screaming in pain and agony. Quickly, Syaoran sat next to her, asking her what was wrong, and shaking her to wake up. The expression on his face was fear, concern, sadness, and it didn't dissapear until Sakura shot herself up, and hugged him still screaming. His face was now suddenly blushing, and slowly turning a darker shade of red when Sakura wouldn't let go.

Her eyes opened slowly, observing the things ahead of her, she could see Tomoyo looking through her camera, with a tiny red dot in the front, she was filming that very moment. Her cheeks also started to turn red after noticing that her arms were wrapped around someone very soft, warm, and comfortable. She slowly let herself go in the person's arms, resting her head on their shoulder. Syaoran's face turned dark red rapidly at the weight of Sakura's head, his arms somehow finding its way over to her head. Everyone else in the room walked out of the room leisurely, leaving the two lovers alone, and once they were outside they stopped Touya from entering the room, saving Sakura a lot of trouble.

After Sakura opened her eyes once more, she slowly moved her hands to the person's shoulder, and removed her head, and looked at the person's face, Syaoran's face. She blinked a couple of times, stood up, and started to leave the room in a hurry. Syaoran followed her, and grabbed her wrist turning her body around before she could start opening the door. Without any hesitation he moved his face closer and closer to hers, his eyes looking down at her blushing face, his lips stopping at her soft warm lips. A few seconds passed, and he left her lips, looking down at her expressionless face, and whispered, "I only wish I was your first kiss."

A loud wack passed through the door, coming from inside Sakura's room, and into the group's ears. One of their ears were placed on Sakura's door lightly, trying to hear the old couple's conversation. "What was that?" Meilin whispered asking Eriol, whose head was right on top of hers.

"I'm not quite sure." He replied while listening to the two people inside the room.

Kero-chan flew from peeking down inside the floor, to the "brat" to answer her question. "I think that kid was just slapped across the face."

Inside the room, Syaoran's face had a hand mark on his face, he was just slapped across the face by the girl he loved most. "How can you possibly say that to me?" Sakura started yelling, pointing her finger up at Syaoran's face, eyes filled with fury, and tears welling up in her eyes. "You would have been my first kiss if you hadn't left me. You could have at least called me once in a while! I don't see why Meilin can, but you can't."

"It's true. I never called you, I never sent you an e-mail, and I never visited you. I wanted to so badly, but I just found myself not doing it. Plus there was Ayame, and when I saw how much she was similar to you, I didn't know what to do. But then when I came back to Japan, and I find you forgot me. It felt like a bullet- wait no. Three bullets go through me. I-"

"Oh yeah! Well then how do you explain going out with Ayame while I forgot my memories?"

He paused for a minute. "I only went out with her because she was so similar to you, and I wanted to at least feel like it was you who was with me."

"I don't believe this!"

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door was the group still listening to every word, but once Meilin heard the last thing Sakura said, she stormed through the door. "It's true Sakura. As much as you don't want to believe it, all he said is true. You might not want to believe it, but I know Syaoran more than anyone in this world. Back in Japan he promised me, that no matter what happens, even if you won't want him after not talking for so long. He promised me, and to you, that he will have you back no matter what happens. He loves you Sakura, more than anyone in the world."

He held unto the young girl's hand tightly, swaying their connected hands back and forth with a smile on their faces. They were about to go to the amuzement park with some friends, they were on a triple date. Before they walked any farther he stopped, pulling the young girl back to face him, and smiled down her soft slightly blushing cheeks. He asked her, in a whispering way, if he could kiss her. She looked down, a little embarassed to answer, and nodded. He moved down a little, paused, then kissed the young girl's lips, soft red lips.

He left her lips, rested his forehead on hers, then said, "I'm glad you got your memories back."

She slowly nodded still resting her forehead on his. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." He wrapped his arms around her waist, and her arms around his shoulder, and kissed once more. The end of a great tragedy was just the beginning of a great relationship.

**The End**

**Author's Note**

Famous last words...haha. Thank you for reading my story, and I am so sorry you guys had to wait so long. I was going to finish it yesterday, but I had two tests in English on my second day at school. So I was a little stressed. Well thank you && make sure to check out my new story, I love you, I will update that story some time this weekend. Love you guys!


End file.
